This invention relates to the pouring of fluids, and more particularly, to the controlled pouring of semiviscous and viscous fluids such as honey, syrup, corn oil and the like.
There is a tendency for fluids such as honey, syrup, corn oil and the like to drip excessively when poured from the open ends of their containers. Not only is such dripping unsightly and messy, it also is wasteful and necessitates periodic cleaning of sticky, exterior accumulations of fluid.
Such is particularly the case with containers for honey. The mess often associated with the pouring of honey has seriously detracted from the desired use of the product. Dripping also is a problem in the dispensing of cooking oils when unwanted fluid is spread accidentally on cooking surfaces.
At present, the pouring of viscous liquids is accomplished by a variety of different methods. Pouring can take place directly from a container through its open mouth after removing a cap. An alternative method is to have a removable cap covering a valve that is lifted to create an opening from which a liquid can be poured.
For other containers, the cap is an integral part of the valve. When the cap is lifted, a plug portion is removed to create an opening from which to pour liquid.
In other attempts to control undesirable dripping from ordinary containers of syrup, corn oil and other viscous fluids, pouring spouts have been added at the open ends of containers. These spouts generally are threaded to their containers and provide a pouring surface with reduced dripping. The pouring spout can be recessed and covered with a cap.
In other cases the cap and sealing member are molded as a unit with a living hinge. Alternatively, viscous liquids are often spooned or pumped out.
Unfortunately, conventional spouts that reduce dripping, still leave a residual that is particularly objectionable with semiviscous fluids such as honey. In addition conventional pouring spouts are easily damaged while in shelf storage and during transit.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to improve the performance of pouring spouts that can be protected against damage, both during transit and while in shelf storage. A related object is to provide a pouring spout which cannot be easily broken or damaged.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pouring spout for a drip-prone liquid such as honey, syrup or oil in a glass or metal container, and significantly decrease the tendency for dripping, while avoiding contamination of the external pouring surface.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved pouring spout for viscous liquids that tend to cause dripping. The pouring spout is to be effective to reduce dripping, and waste and unsightliness.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for pouring viscous liquids from a container with control over spilling or dripping. It is another object of the invention to allow the user to have control over the rate of flow, as well as the direction of flow.
Another pouring device for semi-viscous fluids is described in Ernest W. Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,189 issued Dec. 5, 1978 and titled "Device for Improving the Pourability of Fluids and also Forming an Improved Closure for a Container of Such Fluids". This disclosure is of an internal pouring spout with a useful pouring lip for low viscosity liquids, such as soaps and detergents, but does not function well for relatively high viscosity fluids.
Accordingly, yet another object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of pouring spouts designed for low-viscosity fluids. A related object is to enhance the pourability of relatively viscous fluids.